dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kidoh
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' Kidoh (키도) *'Nombre real:' Jin Hyo Sang (진효상). *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Compositor, Productor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur. *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Estatura: '''180cm *'Peso:' 55kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia: '-- Programa de Radio *'2014:' MBC ShimShimtapa (06.03.2014, junto a Seogoong) Programas de Tv *Show Me The Money (Temporada 4) (Mnet, 2015) Colaboración *i11evn - Do It (Feat. Marvel J, Kidoh, Supreme Boi) Experiencia '''Letras:' *Dogg's Out junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (1st mini álbum de Topp Dogg). *Mallohae (Say It) junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (1st mini álbum de Topp Dogg). *Play Ground junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (1st mini álbum de Topp Dogg). *아라리오 (Arario) junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (2nd mini álbum de ToppDogg). *들어와 (Open The Door) junto a Jenissi & Yano (2nd mini álbum de ToppDogg). *종말론자 (Eschatologist) junto a A-Tom, Jenissi & Yano (2nd mini álbum de ToppDogg). Compuso y Produjo: *Play Ground del 1st mini álbum de Topp Dogg. Compuso, Produjo, Letra: *Neo Gateun Yeoja (A Woman Like You); su canción solo en el primer mini álbum de Topp Dogg. *From a Trainee to an Artist: canción propia Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' Topp Dogg **'Posición': Rapero y Bailarín **'Reino:' Caballero. *'Educación:' University of Foreign Studies (HUFS). *'Modelo a seguir:' Kanye West. *'Fanclub:' Kidohgradners. *Lleva con el apodo de 'Kidoh' desde sus días de rapero underground. *Su apodo proviene de la combinación de 'Kid' y la exclamación 'Oh!'. *Hizo una audición en Big Hit Entertainment. Antes de formar parte de Topp Dogg entrenaba para formar parte de BTS. *Vivió durante 2 años en Australia cuando era pequeño. *Es amigo de Jin de BTS y Il Hoon de BTOB. *En una entrevista con una revista alemana el grupo concordo que él es el más inteligente. *Cuando una fan le preguntó que era lo que más le gustaba de Jin (BTS), el confesó avergonzado que eran sus labios. *En sus inicios el no quería convertirse en cantante, si no en productor. *Fue contactado por Brave Brothers cuando él publico en el libro de visitas del Cyworld de ellos. Le dijeron de ir a su estudio para empezar a grabar, y así empezó con la música. *Escribió la canción de A Girl Like You un año antes de ser publicada. *Manifestó que quería hacer música que llegara al #1 en el ranking de MelOn. *Su color favorito es el negro. *Es cercano a las chicas del ex grupo GLAM. *Por el programa especial número 100 del Show Champion hizo una colaboración especial junto a Bang Yong Guk y Zelo ; RM y Sugade BTS y su compañero Jenissi. *En una entrevista para XTV! se les pregunto a los miembros que si fueran chicas con quienes de ellos saldrían a lo que Kidoh contestó que Seogoong ya que tiene piel blanca y en la misma entrevista, Seogoong lo elijio a el por tener "habilidades financieras" *Se anunció que para el comeback del 16 de junio, Kidoh no participaría con el grupo y que este promocionaria con 12 miembros; debido a que él estaría preparando su álbum como solista para el mes de julio. Según Stardom, Topp Dogg se promocionará con 13 personas después de las actividades en solitario de Kidoh. *El 8 de octubre la agencia Hunus Entertainment que Kidoh no seguirá siendo parte del grupo. Sin embargo participó como productor en el nuevo comeback de Topp Dogg. En el mismo comunicado se afirma que las recientes discusiones han girado principalmente en torno a sus propias preferencias musicales, y que él, personalmente, desea ir en una nueva dirección. *El 27 de julio de 2016, se reveló que los raperos Iron y Kidoh están involucrados en un caso de marihuana, la oficina del fiscal central del distrito de Seúl reportó: “El rapero Iron y el ex-integrante de Topp Dogg Kidoh están bajo sospecha por supuesto consumo de marihuana y han sido procesados sin detención”. El 25 de Noviembre de 2016 se dio a conocer que los dos chicos fueron acusados por el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl por violar la Ley de Control de Estupefacientes. Kidoh recibió un año de libertad condicional en lugar de 6 meses y Iron recibió dos años de libertad condicional en lugar de una sentencia de 8 meses en la cárcel,también tendrán que pagar una multa y asistir a 40 horas de rehabilitación. Enlaces *Twitter. *Instagram Galería JinKidoh.jpg Kidoh.jpg Videografía Kidoh - Taxi on the phone| Taxi on the phone (Feat. Sangdo) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista